A large screen display called a “public display” is utilized when displaying the departure and arrival times of airplanes at an airport, the departure and arrival times of trains at a station, or advertisements for commercial goods at an entrance or a shop window of a large store. Such a public display can form a multi-screen system that includes two-dimensionally arrayed displays so as to implement large screen video imaging.
Additionally, in recent years, a technique for short distance radio communication, called “NFC (Near Field Communication)”, is getting a lot of attention. The NFC is compatible with contactless IC cards and data communication is possible by only placing devices, each of which is equipped with an NFC card or chip, near each other. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a display with such an NEC element.